ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Crisis On Cybertron
'''Transformers: Crisis On Cybertron '''is an animated series based on Transformers franchise. Autobots * Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen) - Current leader of Autobots from the Elite Guard. Although he is the youngest Prime, he still fights bravely and wisely for Cybertron's future and Cybertronian's freedom. He is great and benevolent, and he believes in freedom and peace. He was originally Orion Pax, a librarian, Sentinel Prime's stepson and Alpha Trion's student. He was formerly Megatron's best friend. He transforms into a Red/Blue Cab-Over Semi-Trailer Truck similar to his G1 & IDW counterparts. His weapons include an ion blaster, an energon fusion axe, an energon Star Saber & the Sword of Judgement. * Ratchet (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) * Prowl (voiced by Alan Tudyk) * Wheeljack (voiced by James Horan) * Jetfire (voiced by Troy Baker) * Blaster (voiced by Khary Payton) - The Autobots' Communication Officer who is Soundwave's nemesis and a good DJ. He loves Earth culture, rock music & dubstep. He is facetious and tactful. His chest has a tape door that can be opened like a boombox, and he can open the tape door to let his Mini-Cassettes out and fight for him. He transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray Communications Truck similar to his FOC counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Cyborg from Teen Titans. * Perceptor (voiced by Wil Wheaton) Elite Guard * Ultra Magnus (voiced by Michael Ironside) * Jazz (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Ironhide (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Bumblebee (voiced by Will Friedle) * Windblade (voiced by Kelly Hu) - A young and female Cyber-Ninja from Caminus. She is a good and rapid swords-woman, and she has the ability to communicate with Titans, for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. She puts duty & truth first in her works. She transforms into a Red/Black Jet similar to her IDW & RID counterparts. Her weapon is the Stormfall Sword. Her voice pattern is based off Katana from Infinite Crisis. * Hound (voiced by Chris Cox) * Blurr (voiced by Max Mittelman) - The fastest Autobot who talks extremely fast. He is a good and naughty intelligence agent. He was originally a famous racer on both Cybertron & Velocitron. He decided joining the Autobots after the racetracks were destroyed. He transforms into a Blue Futuristic Race Car similar to his Animated counterpart. His weapons are a electro-laser rifle and a telescoping grill energy saw. * Smokescreen (voiced by Nolan North) * Sunstreaker (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - Sideswipe's twin brother. He is a good marksman who is fast, strong and clever. He is narcissistic and considers himself as the coolest Autobot and a highly skilled artist. He believes in efficient, elegant and cool ways of fighting. He transforms into a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo similar to his Universe counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Kid Flash from Teen Titans. Wreckers * Springer (voiced by Nathan Fillion) * Kup (voiced by R. Lee Ermey) * Ironfist (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) * Roadbuster (voiced by Thomas Jane) * Topspin (voiced by Mike Erwin) * Bulkhead (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - A hulking and strong Wrecker who likes to fight. Although he is not as intelligent as other Autobots, he makes up for it with brute strength. He transforms into a Green Military-Type Truck similar to his Prime counterpart. His weapons are a blast cannon and a battle mace. * Hubcap (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) Team Rodimus * Hot Rod (voiced by Judd Nelson) * Arcee (voiced by Sumalee Montano) * Nautica (voiced by Hynden Walch) * Nightbeat (voiced by Grant George) * Brawn (voiced by Bob Joles) * Hot Shot (voiced by Daryl Sabara) Dinobots * Grimlock (voiced by Gregg Berger) * Slag (voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Snarl (voiced by Sam Riegel) * Swoop (voiced by Mark Allan Stewart) Additional Autobots * Drift (voiced by BD Wong) * Crosshairs (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Fortress Maximus (voiced by Michael Dorn) * Optimus Primal (voiced by Ron Perlman) * Cheetor (voiced by Ian James Corlett) Decepticons * Megatron (voiced by Frank Welker) * Shockwave (voiced by Corey Burton) * Soundwave (voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) * Scorponok (voiced by Wayne Knight) * Trypticon (voiced by Brad Garrett) Seekers * Starscream (voiced by Sam Riegel) * Thundercracker (voiced by Graham McTavish) * Skywarp (voiced by Richard Epcar) * Dirge (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) * Ramjet (voiced by Lex Lang) * Thrust (voiced by Andrew Kishino) * Slipstream (voiced by Tara Strong) * BB (voiced by Danny Trejo) - A strong and powerful Seeker thug who is not very intelligent. He likes using the word "Roger" when he is talking. He has a huge missile arsenal. He transforms into a Black/Purple/Gray Stealth Bomber similar to his BWII counterpart. His weapons are missiles. His voice pattern is based off Bane from Young Justice. Cybertron Guard * Blitzwing (voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Dreadwing (voiced by Tony Todd) * Skyquake (voiced by Richard Green) - A strong air fighter and Dreadwing's brother. He is polite, succinct and absolutely loyal to Megatron. He is explosive to disloyal Decepticons as well. He transforms into a Green F-35 Lightning II similar to his Prime counterpart. His weapon is the Tornado Cannon. * Breakdown (voiced by Adam Baldwin) * Lugnut (voiced by Kevin Grevioux) - An enormous one-eyed Decepticon and Megatron's bodyguard. He is strong and powerful but not very intelligent, and absolutely loyal to Megatron. He transforms into a Purple/Navy Futuristic Bomber Plane similar to his Animated & TF 2010 counterparts. His weapon is a power mace. His voice pattern is based on Terrax from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Team Chaar * Cyclonus (voiced by John Rhys-Davies) * Strika (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) * Blackout (voiced by JB Blanc) - An enormous and strong air fighter who has the ability to generate EMPs. He is absolutely loyal to Megatron, and he hates Starscream's disloyalty. He was originally a gladiator in Kaon. He transforms into a Gray MH-53 Pave Low Heavy-Lift Helicopter similar to his Movie counterpart. His weapons include tail rotor & missiles. His voice pattern is based off Bane from Batman: Arkham Origins. * Spittor (voiced by Peter Lurie) - A lazy and smelly frog-liked Decepticon with stinky mucus flows down from his mouth. He transforms into a Blue/Orange Mechanical Frog similar to his Animated counterpart. In his alternate form, he can lash out tongue-liked cables that grab his victims and pull them into his stomach. Victims are either digested or coated in combustible slime and spat out. His voice pattern is based off Slapper from Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2001). Constructicons * Long Haul (voiced by Neil Kaplan) * Dirt Boss (voiced by John Mariano) Stunticons * Motormaster (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Breakdown (voiced by Crispin Freeman) * Drag Strip (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Combaticons * Onslaught (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Blast Off (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) * Vortex (voiced by Nick Chinlund) * Swindle (voiced by Fred Willard) Additional Decepticons * Lockdown (voiced by Lance Henriksen) * Barricade (voiced by Keith David) - Decepticon Enforcer & Speed Demon, and Bumblebee's nemesis. He is a violent and rapid merciless hunter, and he likes fighting with others and playing on his preys. He was originally a tough police officer before the war started. He transforms into a Black/White Saleen S281 Police Cruiser. His weapons include a sharp ratchet and a mechtech blaster. * Knock Out (voiced by Daran Norris) - Decepticons' team medic and a glib-tongued Velocitronian. He likes Earth culture very much, especially the race cars on Earth. He likes racing and polishing his car paint. If his car paint is damaged, he will be very angry. He is Breakdown's Conjunx Endura. He transforms into a Red Aston Martin One-77 similar to his Prime counterpart. His weapon is a buzzsaw. * Tarantulas (voiced by John Kassir) * Tankor (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) * Jetstorm (voiced by Quinton Flynn) * Obsidian (voiced by Rene Auberjonois) * Hammerstrike (voiced by David Kaye) - A Sharkticon and one of Cybertron's most feared pirates. He is an arrogant sea warrior, and he is ashamed to leave the sea and reach the land. He transforms into a Blue Submarine similar to his RID counterpart. His robot mode resembles a shark. Other Transformers * Unicron (voiced by John Noble) Thirteen Primes * Megatronus (voiced by Mark Hamill) * Solus Prime (voiced by Jaime King) * Alpha Trion (voiced by George Takei) * Liege Maximo (voiced by Tony Jay) * Micronus Prime (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) * Alchemist Prime (voiced by J.K. Simmons) * Amalgamous Prime (voiced by John de Lancie) Star Seekers * Thundertron (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) Mayhem Attack Squad * Polarclaw (voiced by Steve Blum) - A former Decepticon and crime lord who is strong and has brilliant strategic mind. He built his crime base at the North Pole. After the war, he joined Mayhem Attack Squad. He has the ability to roar out sonic waves. He transforms into a White/Gray Snow Truck similar to his RID counterpart. His robot mode resembles a polar bear. Grindcore Asylum * Pharma (voiced by David Tennant) Additional Transformers * Clench (voiced by Eric Roberts) Humans * Spike Witwicky (voiced by Corey Burton) * Daniel Witwicky (voiced by Jesse McCartney) * Carly Witwicky (voiced by Jane Lynch) * Sparkplug Witwicky (voiced by Edward Asner) Others